Kanamakia
by CuntPuntRunt
Summary: Just a back story on my seemingly Mary-sue OC. I AM NOT AN OC! I EXIST!  WARNING: KURAPIKA X OC


**THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM**

**An informative tale by: Kanamakia Tsunderene**

**Ok, this is basically just something stating how I'm not a Mary-sue. Unless you know the full, fully detailed story of my existence, you would think, oh, geez, what a friggin' Mary-sue. But I even took a test. I am NOT a Mary-sue. I got: 'The Non-Mary-Sue'. I will probably type a more detailed version of this that has WAAAY better grammar and information, but for now, I can only do this. **

**P.s.: My name Kanamakia came from three years ago, I made a fanfiction account with that name so my fans from other websites could find me.**

**-XX-XX-**

Name: Kanamakia

Age: 17

Birthday: July 14, 1993

Race: Kurta

Hair: Long pale blonde, choppy layers.

Eyes: Cyan/lilac- scarlet on special circumstances

Nen Ability: Aura Hoops-

Icy Daggers

Blind Knives

Dark Icicle

Nen Type: Conjuration

Back Story:

Kanamakia was born into the Kurta Tribe; she became fast friends with Kurapika, considering they were only four months apart. They grew up together. Kanamakia had a little brother by the name of Shinji and Kurapika had an older sister named Kisakato, she was four years older than they were. The duo never really got along with any of the other kurta children in their tribe, so they bonded and were inseparable. Years passed and they grew into adolescents, Kurapika, being very feminine, wasn't the strongest boy of their age group, so he hung around Kana most of his free time. One hot day in July, the pair went swimming in a pond in the forest. Minutes turned into hours and the two Kurta children finally dried off and fell asleep below the shade of a tree. An hour or so later, the screams and smell of fire woke the older one. He roused the sleeping Kanamakia, who could sleep through anything. They ran for their village, but it was too late. The spiders had already killed most of their people and stolen their lovely scarlet eyes. They rushed to Kanamakia's house first, it being closer to the woods. The scene inside is too gruesome to put in this re-cap, but I'll do it anyways. Her mother's unnaturally brown hair was scattered like the blood amongst the floorboards of the living room, her body nowhere to be found in the house. Her father was laying dead and dismembered in his usual roost on his big chair. The stench of blood filled made Kanamakia and Kurapika's heads spin, and they continued to Shinji's room, hoping, praying, that he was still alive. He wasn't. His head hung from the rail of his crib and his remaining body parts were splayed all over his room. An arm lay on the dresser. They wandered out of the house in shock, Kurapika trying desperately and failing to calm Kanamakia, who had then become hysterical. The smell of blood grew more rancid and intense as they ventured onward through what was once a peaceful village. Kurapika's place of birth and upbringing had caught fire, and screams could be heard from inside. Maybe his family would survive? Maybe isn't good enough. The faint glimmer of hope lingered in the blondes' hearts as they pushed open the door. Kurapika called his sister's name and a tall figure appeared. It wasn't his sister. The tall man had dark hair and a cross on his forehead. A war cry. A Blur of blonde, purple and scarlet. The glint of a metal blade as it slashed Kurapika's father's head off. Kana and Kurapika spun to see the attacker. It was a man with a topknot. His blood stained sword hanging limply in his hand as he turned to harvest the scarlet eyes from the dismembered head. Kurapika's small, normally shy and quiet voice shouted a war cry as well, and as he grasped his father's tanto in his hands, he rushed at the attacker and swung blindly. The man with the topknot looked over his shoulder with a smirk and stood, towering above the sobbing kurta boy whose lungs were filling with smoke and causing him to get dizzy. Kanamakia stood shaking from her corner, too scared to move. She had never seen Kurapika like this before. The smoke was beginning to be too much for both of them and Kanamakia slumped, fainting from smoke inhalation. As Kurapika took a step towards her he realized how much his own head was spinning and was forced to his knees. The man with the topknot and the man with the cross on his forehead spoke awhile, then decided to up and leave, decisively agreeing that the two children would surely die of smoke inhalation. They would return later and collect their eyes, not being completely heartless. Kurapika came to and saw the fire had died out. He shakily rose to his feet and stumbled to Kanamakia's unconscious yet still breathing form. He knelt beside her and gently shook her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up slowly. She stared at the charred walls for a long time, then she started sobbing. Kurapika comforted her, stroking her long blonde hair and promising with every breathe he took that he would protect her.


End file.
